


Merry

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, With a bit of sexy suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: One of his tenants has had a Christmas decoration disaster. Gold is not feeling very merry.





	Merry

Gold was not in a good mood. Christmas tended to get on his nerves a bit any way, but today it was causing him a pounding headache. There were very clear clauses in all of his rental contracts regarding external decorations. He hadn’t banned them, but he did stipulate that they had to be fit for purpose and correctly placed and secured.

This common sense apparently made him a Grinch. And according to the cinnamon spiced, candy cane, terrible jumper logic of the season, Grinch’s were to be ignored.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he thought about the work crew he had to organize. How could a doctor be so bloody stupid? Whale was a clever man, surely at some point some of his brain cells had suggested that three small thin hooks were not sufficient to support a four-foot-long ‘Merry’ sign. The man had barely made it back down the ladder before the hooks had given up and dropped the sign to the ground. Of course, it had taken shingles with it before crashing into the porch roof knocking tile off and finally pulling the guttering down.

A right bloody un-merry mess.

“I thought I’d heard you come in. Rough day?”

Gold opened his eyes and smiled at Belle.

“Yeah. Where’s Gid?”

Belle walled behind the couch and slipped her arms around his neck.

“He’s staying over at the Nolan’s. We’ve got the whole house to ourselves.”

Gold hummed as he kissed her wrist; “Whatever shall we do with ourselves?”

“I’ve an idea or two.”

Belle slipped away from him and headed towards the stairs. Gold twisted around to watch her. She paused in the doorway and glance coyly over her shoulder at him. Gold licked his lips. Belle giggled and flipped her skirt up, giving him an eyeful of her green silk knickers, the words ‘Merry Christmas’ were written in red across the curve of her arse. She crooked her finger at him as she started towards the stairs.

Gold was off the couch and following her in a second. Suddenly his evening was looking a lot merrier.


End file.
